


The Morning After

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically A Oneshot, F/M, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, wanted to explore the awkwardness of these two getting smashed and banging lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: Junkrat wakes up in bed after a heavy night of drinking... and he's not alone.





	The Morning After

He woke to someone moving over his bed. It was a shock, something startling, and Junkrat lurched upright with a garbled noise in his throat and his hands reaching for some sort of weapon because it _must_ be someone trying to kill him, what else would it be –

Junkrat seized the intruder and flipped them both over, pressing them deeply into the bedding, his hands pinning their wrists over their head. He’d reacted on instinct – his body had moved in self-defence before he’d even had a chance to register who it was, but he paused then to take stock and work out just who was insensitive enough to kill a man when he was trying to recover from a heavy night of drinking.

Junkrat squinted through his throbbing headache and then froze at the sight of wide golden eyes locked onto his, and then his brain caught up with the rest of him as Satya made a dismayed noise and wiggled beneath him, bare breasts rubbing against his chest as she attempted to pull free of his grasp.

“Junkrat!” She shrieked, her voice outraged. “Let me go!”

Junkrat released her like he’d been scalded, and launched himself backwards. “Sym? What the fu-” He forgot to speak as Satya pushed herself upright and instantly seized a sheet in an effort to hide her naked body.

Her _naked_ body.

Junkrat looked down before he could stop himself, his jaw hanging unbecomingly open as he took in the bare curve of her hips and the flash of black curls at the junction of her thighs as she wrestled with the tangle of sheets and pulled one up over herself. It was at that moment that it occurred to him that his own body felt suspiciously breezy and Junkrat looked down to find himself naked as the day he was born, and he instantly seized a pillow and shoved it into his lap.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he blustered, trying to hide the red flush crawling into his cheeks at the same time that he was trying to parse exactly what the fuck was going on and then things went from bad to worse because he realised this wasn’t his room and this wasn’t his bed and somehow, he was naked in Satya’s room and _holy fucking shit_ \- Junkrat met her gaze, utterly astonished. “Did I – did you – did we-?”

Satya looked incredibly embarrassed, her gaze glued to the bedding as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Oh,” she replied, her voice very soft. “yes.”

“Fuck me dead.” Junkrat scrubbed a hand through his hair and tried to think. He looked about for his peg leg and found it on the floor beside the bed, but his prosthetic arm was still on his stump and it ached a bit, so he absently rubbed at the flesh above the orange metal. He could still feel every inch of her bare skin against his and his gaze dipped down involuntarily to her breasts, round against the sheet, and he thanked god for the concealing power of pillows. “Uh, look. Don’t have the foggiest what’s goin’ on here, but-”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Satya snapped, still refusing to meet his gaze. “I think – the party. We… over indulged.”

Junkrat nodded absently, trying to work out how best to flex his thighs and piss his growing erection off before she noticed. “Roight. Christmas party.” He pursed his lips. “Musta been pretty fucked, then. I uh, I don’t remember anythin’ much.”

Satya met his gaze then, both arms crossed over her chest to trap the sheet, and the swell of her breasts drew his gaze like a magnet. It was beginning to sink in; he’d _slept_ with her. Symmetra. Satya Vaswani. He’d _fucked_ her. He didn’t have a clue how it’d happened but he doubted he’d end up naked in her bed otherwise, and – he didn’t _remember_. Well that was just his fuckin’ luck. End up in bed with easily the hottest woman on the base and he didn’t remember a damn thing. God, his head was _throbbing_.

“You don’t remember?” She asked cautiously. “ _Anything_?” The disbelief in her tone made him raise a brow.

“Gonna assume from that that y’do. What happened?” He sighed disgustedly at the look on her face and massaged his aching temples. “Ain’t that much of an idiot, darl. Got the general picture. Just – I didn’t do anythin’… stupid, did I?”

Satya’s gaze flashed to his and then away. “No.” She murmured. “Well, you were very drunk, at least. That excuses it.”

Junkrat winced. “That bad, huh?”

Satya looked up, her expression startled. “No, it wasn’t,” she froze and bit her lip. “…bad,” she finished, sounding very embarrassed. “I just meant, you were… that is, you.. I… you acted…” she took a deep breath and visibly stiffened her spine. “you were rather… persistent.”

Junkrat closed his eyes in mortification. “ _Christ_.” He murmured, and opened his eyes to Satya shaking her head.

“No, you misunderstand me, I wasn’t… it wasn’t just you. I did it as well. You didn’t force me.”

“I bloody well hope not.” He snapped, rattled by the thought, and Satya’s eyes widened.

“ _No_ , I didn’t mean to imply…” she bit her lip. “I’m sorry, I’m explaining this badly. You were much drunker than I was but I was drunk as well, we both…” Satya paused again. “Well. I think you know.”

“I think so.” He muttered gruffly. He was acutely embarrassed by this, mortified at the idea that he’d been _persistent_ with her (what did that _mean?_ Had he been rude? Rough? He had to know.) Rubbing the back of his neck, he met her gaze squarely. “Look, when y’say _persistent_ , what d’ya mean, exactly?” He asked, and Satya shook her head.

“You were just rather single-minded, that’s all.” a curious light came into her eyes. “…What did you think I meant?”

A dull flush added to the burn already present on his cheeks. “Nuthin’.” He mumbled. “Just, y’know… ain’t much fun with some dead drunk bastard floppin’ about on top…” He met her gaze and dropped his eyes to the pillow in his lap. “Never mind.”

Satya’s brows arched. “…Flopping?”

“Forget it.” He muttered, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him whole. It’d get rid of the hangover if he were dead, and that would be a bonus.

“…You weren’t selfish, if that’s what you’re asking.” Satya seemed to be almost amused, and he met her gaze, utterly nonplussed.

“Oh. Well, that’s good, uh…” Junkrat rubbed at his temples furiously, flopping down on the bed to think. He focused hard, and then… it started coming back to him. He recalled her hands on his body and… her body pinned against a wall, her hands held above her head, and then… his face buried between her thighs, which was not a thought calculated to rid him of the stiffness currently hidden only by a pillow. He tipped his head to the side to stare at her as some of these memories trickled back in and he felt heat rise in his face, which evidently tipped her off.

“You… remember, don’t you.” Satya stated flatly, her tone wary, and Junkrat blew out a breath.

“Yeah.” In an effort to defuse the tension in the room, he grinned and aimed for a joke. “Remember eatin’ y’out an’ you havin’ lots t’say on the subject.”

A flush of colour brightened her cheeks. _“Lots to say?”_ A hint of challenge appeared in her eyes and she tightened her grip on her sheet. “I hope you know you were _equally_ talkative.”

“Oh yeah?” Junkrat glanced down at himself with interest, and for the first time he noticed the smeared red on his hipbone, which at first glance was blood and at second glance was paint. “What the fuck?” He rubbed his fingers over the red stuff and examined his fingers warily. “What _is_ this?”

Satya looked incredibly embarrassed. “It’s… lipstick,” she sighed, and Junkrat raised his brows as he lifted the pillow a little and took in all the various locations of the lipstick and realised what exactly that meant, and then he frowned at the realisation that Satya had sucked his cock last night – and he didn’t _remember_ it. He was gonna regret that one for the rest of his days.

A thought occurred to him then. “Hey, uh, d’ya know where m’clothes ended up? Gonna need some pants eventually, at least…”

To his surprise, Satya broke out in a wide smile as her gaze turned towards the window. “Well,” she began, sounding suspiciously amused. “You were quite adamant that you wouldn’t be needing your clothes again. I did try to tell you it was a bad idea but then my attention was… otherwise engaged.”

 Nonplussed by both her statement and wondering what exactly he’d done to engage her attention so thoroughly (and hoping it was somewhere in the realm of eating her out), Junkrat turned to the window. It took him a few seconds but finally he registered that the window was open and it clicked. “You… gotta be kiddin’ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> cause we all know the buckets of sexual tension these two have means the gloves come off when the drinks come out


End file.
